havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Haven:Chat
We're experimenting with moving our chats off wikia and onto IRC where we can do a bit more. We're currently using the Rizon servers, channel name #Haven. You can join using the webclient. Or if you already have an client: connect to irc.rizon.net using ports 6660-6670 and 7000 for standard connections or 6697/9999 for SSL connections and join the #haven channel. Basic commands Here's a little intro to IRC with some basic commands. Just replace the part (including < and >). Creating a nick You can choose a name and register it. (If you don't, you'll be assigned a random name). Changing a nick: :/nick *REGISTER: To register your nick: :/msg nickserv REGISTER :/msg nickserv CONFIRM (the passcode will be sent to the e-mail you registered your nick with) *IDENTIFY Once you've registered a nick, you'll need to identify yourself when you log in: :/msg nickserv IDENTIFY *GHOST Terminates a "ghost" IRC session using your nick. A "ghost" session is one which is not actually connected, but which the IRC server believes is still online for one reason or another. Typically, this happens if your computer crashes or your Internet or modem connection goes down while you're on IRC. This command will also disconnect any other users attempting to use a nickname you own. :/msg nickserv GHOST highlighting It's easy to keep an IRC client running in the background, which is how we keep the channel up and running all week long. So if you pop in and people are there but not responding, try highlighting them. If you use someone's full nick, they'll be highlighted, and the line of text will be bolded and their IRC window will flash. Many IRC clients have tab-auto complete. So if you start to type someone's nickname and then hit the tab button, their full name will be inserted. ChanStat The chanstat bot is a useful tool, mainly used to log channel statistics. For additional ChanStat commands see chanstat.net. To check when someone was last in channel: :!seen To set your timezone: :!set timezone (i.e. !set timezone EST) If you'd like ChanStat to not log statistics for you, change your privacy settings: :!set privacy on Formatting Example 1: :This text is ~Uunderlined. ~OThis text is ~B bolded. ~OThis text is ~K6purple on ~K6,15 light gray. :This text is underlined. This text is bolded. This text is purple on light gray. Example 2: :Now I'm going to practice ~Bchanging formatting ~Uwithout clearing ~K13,12 changes. It gets a bit ~K8,9 obnoxious so ~Oplease ~Bdon't ~Odo this. :Now I'm going to practice changing formatting without clearing changes. It gets a bit obnoxious so '''please '''don't do this. Example 3: :You can also mask text for spoilers this way. Just make the text colour and the background colour the same. ~K2,2You can do this ~K7,7 with any ~K12,12 of the colours. :You can also mask text for spoilers this way. Just make the text colour and the background colour the same. You can do this with any of the colours. See also *See ircbeginner.com for a more in-depth introduction to IRC. Category:Guides